Andai Saja
by Minami4847
Summary: Kita tidak pernah tahu bagaimana Takdir memutar rodanya, bagaimana dia bermain, atau bagaimana ia berbaik hati.


**Andai Saja**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : AU! Typo(s), OOC, Yaoi, BL**

 **Pair : AkaKi**

 **Genre : Angst, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rating : T**

Summary: _Kita tidak pernah tahu bagaimana Takdir memutar rodanya, bagaimana dia bermain, atau bagaimana ia berbaik hati._

.

.

.

Pemuda pirang yang sering di kenal dengan Kise Ryouta itu tersenyum kecil kala memasukkan beberapa lembar pakaian ke dalam sebuah tas besar. Di samping tas itu ada tas lain yang tidak kalah besar yang diketahui berisi oleh-oleh lucu untuk teman-teman yang ada di Jepang. Kedua kakaknya kadang bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya Ryouta punya berapa banyak uang saku dari bayarannya sebagai model sampai rela berboros-boros ria hanya untuk membeli sesuatu yang disebut dengan oleh-oleh, namun terlepas dari segalanya kedua saudara perempuan itu hanya tersenyum kecil ketika mendapati adiknya riang penuh suk cita seperti itu.

Kotak kecil berwarna hitam berdering beberapa kali, mengalihkan perhatia tiga orang yang ada di dalam ruangan, dan ketika diketahui siapa penelpon asing itu, dua orang yang ada di sana pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan adik kecil mereka. Ryouta perlu waktu, begitulah yang mereka pikirkan.

" _Moshi-moshi_ ~ Sei _cchi_ kangen ya?" Sebuah cengiran muncul begitu saja ketika Ryouta mengangkat teleponnya. Nama 'Sei _cchi_ ' dengan empat lambang hati mengekor memenuhi layar ponsel yang saat ini berada di samping telinga, dan tawa kecil dapat terdengar dari seberang sana.

[ _Karena aku tiba-tiba punya firasat jika ada seseorang yang merindukanku di seberang sana._ ]

Dan protes singkat keluar dari si pirang, alih-alih menggo sang penelepon, malah Ryouta yang berbalik untuk digoda, jadilah ia menggembungkan pipi sebelum "Hufft!" kecil ikut keluar, oh tidak lupa dilanjutkan dengan protes kecil seperti "Apa susahnya sih bilang 'kangen'? Kan tingggal mengakui saja _ssu_!"

Dan sekali lagi tawa kecil di seberang sana sukses membuat Ryouta ingin membanting ponsel, [ _Baik, aku akui jika aku tengah merindukan Ryouta._ ] namun urung setelah mendengar jawaban semacam itu. Dan Ryouta diam cukup lama setelahnya. [ _Pukul berapa di sana? Kenapa belum tidur?_ ]

Seketika pertanyaan itu menyadarkan si pirang, dia melirik jam dinding yang tengah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, dan mengingat perbedaan waktu antara Afrika dan Jepang yang hampir empat jam, pemuda itu segera kembalas. "Sei _cchi_ sendiri belum tidur, padahal di sana sudah cukup larut. Siapa sekarang yang tidak tidur dengan dengan baik? Harus—"

[ _Karena aku terlalu merindukan Ryouta, harus bagaimana lagi?_ ] Dan jawaban itu sukses membuat Ryouta menelan kembali kata-katanya. Kenapa sih penelepon satu ini suka sekali menggodanya? Bahkan ketika berjauhan seperti ini pun orang yang di seberang sana masih suka sekali membuat wajahnya memerah. Bahkan Ryouta bisa membayangkan senyum seperti apa yang orang di seberang sana buat karenanya.

" _Mou_! Sei _cchi_ kenapa sih suka sekali menggodaku?!"

[K _arena aku merindukan Ryouta, tapi tidak bisa melihatnya._ ] Dengusan keluar dari si pirang, ia menyerah untuk berbenah, dan berjalan dengan malas sebelum akhirnya menyamankan diri di atas sofa, Ryouta memutuskan akan lebih nyaman bicara dengan peneleponnya sambil berbaring di sana. [ _Omong-omong, aku sedang membayangkan._ ]

Topik diganti, si pirang terlihat lebih antusias dari sebelumnya. "Membayangkan apa? Ugh—bukan yang aneh-anehkan?"

[ _Memang ingin aku membayangkan yang aneh-aneh?_ ]

"?!" Rasanya Ryouta ingin mengutuk, tapi tahu itu bukanlah perbuatan yang pantas, dan tentu akan menaruh petaka dikemudian hari.

[ _Tenang saja, aku hanya membayangkan seandainya Ryouta ada di sini kok._ ] Si pirang tetap diam, perlahan otaknya bekerja untuk membayangkan jika seandainya sang penelepon berada bersamanya saat ini. [ _Dia berbaring di atas pangkuanku, memeluk bahuku dan bercerita bagaimana liburannya selama ini,_ ] Dan itu persis sekali dengan apa yang direncanakan si pirang Ryouta ketika pulang nanti. [ _Sementara aku hanya tersenyum seraya mengelus puncak kepalanya saat mendengar apa yang tengah ia ceritakan._ ]

Dan saat itulah isak tangis keluar dari si Pirang, rasanya dia benar-benar bisa merasakan sebuah tangan mengelus puncak kepalanya, rasanya begitu menyenangkan dan hangat, namun menyesakkan di saat bersamaan.

"Aku... aku ingin ketemu Sei _cchi_... Aku... Aku juga... kangen Sei _cchi_..."

.

.

.

Satu malam yang panjang berlalu. Tinggal beberapa menit lagi sebelum pesawat mendarat di Bandara Haneda. Yang artinya tidak akan lama lagi dia akan bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati. Ryouta betul-betul berharap jika kekasihnya tidur cukup kemari malam, entah berapa lama mereka bicara, yang pasti teleponnya masih menempel di telinga ketika bangun tidur beberapa jam lalu. Dan ceramah panjang mengenai bahayanya tidur dengan ponsel di dekat kepala dari seorang Kise Ryouko benar-benar tidak dapat dihindari.

Namun mengabaikan itu semua, si pirang Ryouta benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya ketika menjejakkan kaki di Bandara Haneda. Bahkan dia tidak ambil pusing ketika kakak keduanya, Kise Ryouka berteriak mengenai barang bawaan yang ditinggalkan begitu saja—yah, toh Ryouta sudah menyewa orang melalui aplikasi online untuk mengurus barang-barang bawaan mereka.

Yang terpenting saat ini adalah menemuinya, seseorang yang sudah mengirimkan pesan jika ia telah menunggu sedari tigapuluh menit lalu. Orang itu benci menunggu, namun menemuka kenyataan jika dia telah menunggu selama tiga puluh menit, bukankah itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Ryouta merasa senang?

Si pirang itu terus saja berlari kecil di sepanjang bandara, mengabaikan protes dari tubuh-tubuh yang dirinya tabrak, dan ketika kaki berhenti dengan napas memburu saat menemukan kerumunan orang berkumpul di depannya. " _Are_...?" Ada sesuatu yang aneh dari kerumunan itu, dan beberapa kali ia mendengar nada prihatin keluar dari beberapa orang yang ada di sana, meski tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi, namun Ryouta bisa menyimpulkan jika terjadi sebuhan percobaan pembunuhan di sana.

Namun mengabaikan fakta mengenai insiden yang tengah terjadi, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian si pirang, ada... warna merah yang tak asing menyembul dari kerumunan, dan ada warna merah lain yang seharusnya tidak ada di sana. Seiring dengan kerumunan yang membuka jalan, sosok pemuda dengan surai merah terbaring lemah di atas sebuah tandu berhasil membuat sepasang _hazel_ melebar.

Ryouta yang kala itu tengah mengatur napas hanya bisa berkedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya lupa apakah ia tengah bermimpi atau ini benar-benar nyata. Perlahan air matanya turun diikuti dengan sebuah gumaman yang cukup menyayat hati bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya, "Sei... _cchi...?_ "

Saat itu dia tahu, jika pengandaian yang dibuat oleh kekasihnya kemarin malam hanyalah sebuah keadaan yang tampaknya tidak akan terjadi. Setidaknya tidak untuk waktu yang dekat.

 _Dan tampaknya hal yang bisa dilakukan si pirang selain berharap, berdoa serta menyusul paramedis saat ini hanyalah menanam sebuah penyesalan._

 _Sebuah penyesalan yang entah bagaimana datang begitu saja, dan entah bagaimana pula ia akan menebusnya nanti._

"Sei _cchi_!"

.

.

.

 **[FIN]**

* * *

 **[A/N]** Iyah HALO! MAAF NIH SAYA MAU RIBUT-RIBUT DULU/kena timpuk/ Iya jadi gini, sebenarnya lagi galau-galau karena ini dan itu, lalu liat si Moya share artnya Tyome yg kelewatan manis sampai diabetes, jadilah fanfik abal-abal ini dibuat, terlalu abal-abal padahal lagi gak niat nulis, dan ini juga pendek banget, tapi mau gimana lagi? Apalagi setelah liat Araki-san balik ke kapal ini, jadi sekalian aja, sekalian perayaanlah ceritanya/au ah saya ngoceh apaan/

btw kalau mau liat artnya Tyome bisa kesini aja ya https: (/) (/) twitter . come /tyome_x2/status/918511266624192512 kurungnya dihapus terus titik sama slashnya digabungin aja


End file.
